


Brownie Time

by Katybug1992



Series: Tumblr Prompts [109]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 06:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20595890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katybug1992/pseuds/Katybug1992
Summary: “Oh, gee, since I just ate half a bag of marshamallows, six Pop Tarts, four bagel dogs, and a really stale Cheese Nip - yup, it’s brownie time, thanks!” Crutchie grinned.





	Brownie Time

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a quote from Gilmore Girls

Racer breezed past Crutchie, shoving the tupperware container into his hand, “I made some brownies, thought you might want them.”

“Oh, gee, since I just ate half a bag of marshamallows, six Pop Tarts, four bagel dogs, and a really stale Cheese Nip - yup, it’s brownie time, thanks!” Crutchie grinned, opening the container, “Hey, here’s a question for you.”

“Yeah?” Racer replied, avoiding looking at Crutchie’s disaster of a kitchen.

“Well, Medda probably has a theater full of people who would love these brownies - plus, I bet they’d pay you for ‘em.”

“Well, I accidentally dropped triple the amount of cocoa powder in the batter, so I either had to dump the batch or find someone with some sort of super-human chocolate tolerance - only one name came to mind.”

“God, I love being special.” Crutchie gushed, happily biting into one of the brownies. Still munching, he asked, “So, what’s wrong?”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean you never make a mistake while in the kitchen. You could make your brownies in your sleep. Something’s wrong.”

“Medda wants me to be the Principal Dancer in her new show.”

“That’s great!”

“What do you mean ‘that’s great’?!” Racer whirled on Crutchie, “Do you know how big a deal that is?!”

“Yes!” Crutchie’s eyes were lit up with happiness for the blonde.

“And you think I’m actually good enough!?” Racer looked offended at the prospect that the redhead believed in him.

“Okay.” Crutchie, set the brownie into the container and closed it, ushering Racer over to the couch and sitting him down, “I think we need to have one of our talks.”

“I’m too young to be the Principal Dancer.” Racer started, settling onto the couch and not looking at Crutchie, “And Medda not only owns the theater, she’s my mom. She raised me. Do you know what people will think?”

“Anyone who knows anything will know that you have danced in every single one of her productions. You were raised in that theater, by the dancers there. You have been thought by every dancer than came through and then some. You have been in dance classes since you could walk. You were born with this talent. Medda isn’t giving it to you because you’re her son, she’s giving it to you because you have earned it.”

“Crutchie…”

“Don’t argue with me.” Crutchie’s tone was firm, “You deserve this. You’re going to get out of this neighborhood. You just need to believe in yourself the same way we all believe in you.”

“You really think I can do this?” Racer turned to Crutchie, looking more unsure of himself than he ever has before.

“I know you can.” Crutchie replied confidently, “No, while you’re here, can you make me dinner? I was just gonna order pizza, but you’re so much better than any of the pizza places around here.”

Racer just huffed out a laugh, but got up, going into the kitchen and pulling out several of the basic ingredients he kept there so he didn’t have to go to the store every time he got roped into cooking for his friend.


End file.
